Lily L. Potter
(paternal ancestor) † *Henry Potter (paternal ancestor) † *Fleamont Potter (paternal ancestor) † *Euphemia Potter (paternal ancestor) † *Septimus WeasleyAlthough it has never been confirmed that Septimus and Cedrella are Arthur's parents, this can be inferred based on Sirius Black's statement in Ch. 6 of Order of the Phoenix that Arthur was "something like his second cousin once removed." The Black family tree establishes Cedrella as a first cousin once removed of both Orion and Walburga Black, Sirius's parents. Thus, any children she had would be their second cousins, and second cousins once removed of their sons Sirius and Regulus. Also, almost all of Sirius's relatives can be seen on the Black family tree as both his parents were born into the House of Black, making it unlikely that he could be related to Arthur in a way not shown. See also this talk page and an HPL essay for more information. (maternal ancestor) † *Cedrella Weasley (maternal ancestor) † *James Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Lily Potter (paternal grandmother) † *Arthur Weasley (maternal grandfather) *Molly Weasley (maternal grandmother) *Harry Potter (father) *Ginevra Potter (mother) *James Sirius Potter (brother) *Albus Potter (brother) *Ron Weasley (uncle/godfather) *Hermione Weasley (aunt/godmother) *Rose Weasley (cousin) *Hugo Weasley (cousin) *Tom Riddle (distant cousin) † *Potter family *House of Black *Weasley family |blood=Half-bloodHPL: Blood Status |title= |alias= |hidem=1 |wand= |boggart= |patronus= |animagus= |job= |house= |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Peverell family *Prewett family }} Lily Luna PotterTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (c. 1 September, 2007 – 31 August, 2008) was a half-blood witch, the youngest child of Harry and Ginevra Potter . She has two older brothers; James Sirius and Albus Severus. Lily was named in honour of her late paternal grandmother Lily Potter, and her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginny, as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is around two years younger than Albus, who is at least a year younger than James. In 2014, Lily, along with her family, attended the finale of the Quidditch World cup in the Patagonian Desert. , aunt, uncle, and cousin]] In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as excited and enthusiastic as her mother Ginny had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Weasley, are around the same age. Physical appearance Lily inherited the red hair of her mother's family. She did not have the same almond-shaped emerald green eyes as her father and paternal grandmother. It's possible that Lily inherited her mother's and maternal grandmother's bright brown eyes. Personality and traits Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She was very jealous of her two older brothers when they were leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. Lily also seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, suggesting they are really close. Relationships Family Potter family Lily is shown as having a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles her mother, Ginny in appearance and personality. She also seems to love her father dearly, and was holding hands with him in 2017. James seemed to have a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. Lily went to see her brothers off at the Hogwarts Express in 2017. Lily seems to be close with her brother James Sirius and was hugging him at Kings Cross Station. Weasley family Hugo, Rose and Victoire Weasley are probably the cousins Lily is closest to. In addition to being the same age, she and Hugo excitedly discussed Hogwarts in 2017. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin was Lily's father's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks (Teddy's late mother) in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. She was named after important people in her father's life. Lily – after his mother and her parental grandmother, Lily Evans, who died to protect Harry from Voldemort when he was just a baby. Luna – after Luna Lovegood, a good old family friend that both Harry and Ginny had turned to for comfort in times of need. Lily Luna's brother, James Sirius, was named after the other two Marauders that meant a great deal to Harry (James being Harry's father and Lily Luna's paternal grandfather, and Sirius being Harry's godfather). Behind the scenes *Daphne de Beistegui portrays Lily Potter in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2. *Lily was the first of Potters' children to be introduced in the epilogue, where she was shown holding her father's hand, much as her mother was introduced in Philosopher's Stone. *She is the only child of Harry and Ginny who was named after a living person at the end of the series. Luna still lived while James, Lily, Sirius, Albus, and Severus all had died. *In the film version, Lily is seen standing with James, even sitting on top of his trunk when he was taking it into King's Cross. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references de:Lily Luna Potter es:Lily Luna Potter ru:Лили Полумна Поттер pl:Lily Luna Potter fr:Lily Potter II it:Lily Luna Potter et:Lily Luna Potter fi:Lily Potter he:לילי פוטר השנייה nl:Lily Loena Potter no:Lilly Potter pt-br:Lílian Potter sv:Lily Luna Potter tr:Lily Potter zh:莉莉·卢娜·波特 Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Potter, Lily Category:Half-bloods Lily II Category:Sorted in 2019 Potter, Lily